Mon premier amour
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Comment résumer une histoire entre un vieux professeur de potion et sa jeune élève, juste après une guerre qui les a fait tant souffrir ? RogueLuna


**MON PREMIER AMOUR**

Cette fan-fic raconte une petite histoire sur Severus Rogue et sur une autre personnage dont je vous laisse découvrir l'identité plus tard.

Ces deux perssonages sont la propriètés de J.K Rowling.

L'histoire se déroule un peu plus d'un an apèrs le meurtre de Dumbledore et prend en compte des élèments des tomes 1 à 6.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien assis dans mon confortable fauteuil, je profite de la tranquillité de mon bureau. Je suis de retour à Poudlard. Voilà quelques mois déjà que j'ai retrouvé mon poste de professeur. Cependant j'ai du mal à chasser de mon esprit tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai tué Dumbledore. Un cauchemar éveillé, je n'avais pas le choix. Il était presque déjà mort et je ne voulais pas mourir. Bien sûr, il m'en avait donné l'ordre, mais je lui ai obéis plus par lâcheté que par loyauté : je voulais vivre. Cet assassinat a été le début d'une année éprouvante et douloureuse. Pour moi, mais pas uniquement. Elle s'est terminée par la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont perdu la vie ces douze derniers mois. C'est le cas d'Harry Potter. Je sais que c'était son destin. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, il était parfois un peu comme son père, prétentieux, trop sûr de lui. Cependant je reconnais qu'il s'est battu avec courage et détermination ce soir-là.

Du bruit dans le couloir m'oblige à sortir de mes pensées. Les élèves sont bruyants mais je suis heureux de les avoir retrouvés. Il m'aide à échapper à ses souvenirs douloureux. Je les aide à apprendre la magie. Un équilibre qui me convient parfaitement. Je me lève, c'est mon rôle de me préoccuper de ce qui se passe. J'ouvre la porte et je l'aperçois. Une élève parmi tant d'autres, qui ramasse ses livres tombés à terre. Celle qui nous a tous sauvés. Ses camarades viennent encore de se moquer d'elle.

S'ils l'avaient vu ce soir là, ils n'agiraient pas comme ça avec elle. S'ils savaient que son courage a permis de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui, ils arrêteraient leurs blagues stupides. Mais ils ne savent pas. La seule personne qui était présente ce soir là, c'était moi. Ligoté par un sort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je n'ai pu assister qu'impuissant à ce combat. Je l'ai vu se tordre de douleur sous le coup d'un endoloris du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce sort était adressé à Harry. Elle s'est précipitée devant lui pour le protéger. Son corps frêle, déjà souffrant de différents sortilèges de torture a été envahit par des frissions douloureux. Elle n'a pas crié, elle n'a pas pleuré. Cette diversion a permis à Harry de tuer Voldemort avec la baguette de la jeune fille. Le seigneur des ténèbres a lancé le même sort en même temps et c'est dans une lumière verte commune que les deux ennemis sont tombés à terre. Mes liens se sont détachés instantanément. J'ai couru vers elle. Harry était mort, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui. Bien que j'en doutais, il y avait encore une chance pour elle. C'est un corps blessé, défiguré que j'ai sorti de ce brasier. Sur sa robe en lambeau et ses membres pâles, du sang séchait lentement. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je sentais son cœur battre encore. Elle allait vivre.

Maintenant elle est là, dans ce couloir en face de moi. Tout est comme avant. Ses imbéciles de camarades lui ont encore fait une blague. Elle me rappelle mon adolescence dans ce château. Dans cette école où les élèves se font du mal entre eux et s'amusent à faire souffrir les autres. C'était une gamine solitaire et aux cheveux sales, comme moi. Mais elle n'est pas comme moi à son âge. Elle ne méprise pas les sorciers issus de famille moldue, elle ne vénère pas la magie noire. Elle est courageuse, intelligente. Puis elle a changé : Ses cheveux ne sont plus sales et emmêles mais descendent jusqu'à sa taille en une rivière aux reflets dorés. Les bouchons de bières à beurre qui lui servaient de collier ont disparu et laissent son cou nu et pâle. A ses oreilles, plus aucun radis, juste des anneaux d'argent. Ses yeux sont toujours grands. Mais la surprise qu'ils affichaient les années précédentes, c'est transformé en peine. Ce n'est plus l'enfant anonyme que je n'avais même pas du remarquer le jour où elle a été réparti à Serdaigle. C'est une adolescente presque adulte qui a vécu beaucoup de choses douloureuses. C'est une femme qui arrive à faire battre mon cœur. La seule depuis bien des années, peut être même depuis toujours. Mais elle ne le sait pas.

Je crie après quelques élèves. Des imbéciles de ma maison, ou d'une autre. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je m'approche d'elle pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres. Elle me sourit doucement, pour me remercier. Son sourire est calme et triste. Non, elle n'est vraiment plus cette enfant qui imaginait tout un tas de choses délirantes. Elle ne sait pas à quel point son sourire me fait plaisir et à la fois souffrir. Je voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse, que tout le monde reconnaisse sa gentillesse, sa loyauté. Elle le mérite vraiment. Je voudrais entendre son rire.

Quand nous avons finit, elle me suit dans mon bureau, je la laisse entrer.

**- Professeur, je voudrais vous remercier…. De m'avoir sauvée… l'autre soir. **

**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Luna, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier, c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à toi que Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu… **

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Je devrais lui dire de partir maintenant.

**- Tu es une fille courageuse Luna, ne fait pas attention à ce que te disent tes camarades, ils ne savent rien. **

**- Professeur, ça fait 6 ans qu'ils me méprisent, j'ai appris à vivre avec.**

**- Mais je veux que tu sache qu'ils ont tord. Tu es une très belle jeune fille. Tu es bien plus courageuse que tous les Gryffondors réunis, bien plus loyal que le plus loyal des Poufsouflle, et bien plus purs que tous les stupides élèves de ma maison. Tu es différente d'eux, mais c'est bien mieux ainsi. Tu es une grande sorcière qui mérite d'être reconnue. Tu es mieux qu'eux.**

Je me retourne. Je ne comptais pas lui dire tout ça. Je me suis laissé emporter. J'ai laissé parler mon cœur au lieu de mon cerveau. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

**- C'est une déclaration d'amour ? **

Je ne la savais pas aussi directe. Et pourtant. Elle l'était tellement bizarre avant. Je sursaute à ces mots et me tourne à nouveau vers elle. Elle rit. Son rire est bruyant, peu élégant et pourtant il sonne juste. C'est un rire d'enfant. Il lui va si bien. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

**- Vous faîtes une de ces têtes, professeur !!!**

Je devrais lui dire de se taire, la faire partir d'ici, lui dire que ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle à son professeur. Mais je ne peux pas. A-t-elle dit ça juste pour rire ? Ou bien ? Non, je délire, c'est une élève de 17 ans et moi, je suis un professeur déjà âgé. Il me suffirait d'entrer dans ses pensées quelques secondes, juste pour savoir. Pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis plus comme ça. Je ne veux plus être comme ça.

Je m'entends articuler à contrecœur :

**- mademoiselle, je suis votre professeur. **

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est le masque que je porte depuis tant d'années. Etre froid, distant, pour être respecté.

Son sourire se brise et je crois apercevoir une larme dans ses yeux. Elle bafouille :

**- Excusez-moi professeur, je m'en vais.**

Sa voix est triste, déçue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui parle aussi froidement. Pourtant c'est comme ça que je lui ai toujours parlé. Que j'ai toujours parlé à tout le monde. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir. Elle a déjà beaucoup trop souffert. Je la rattrape alors qu'elle ouvre la porte de mon bureau et la referme. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Mais je ne dis rien. Je suis muet. Son sourire a retrouvé un peu de son éclat. Elle pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et je la laisse faire. Je ne pense plus qu'à elle et au bonheur d'être avec elle. Ce baiser est doux, tranquille, agréable…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le professeur Rogue est un homme prestigieux. Il a fait tellement de sacrifices pour rattraper les erreurs qu'il a fait dans sa jeunesse. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais au-delà de ce héros, c'est aussi un homme fragile. Un sorcier solitaire que les autres n'ont pas su comprendre. D'un certain côté, je suis comme lui. Et je sais qu'il vaut mieux que ce que les autres croient. Quand il est là, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite. Quand je croise son regard, je me sens bien. Quand mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, plus rien d'autre n'existe que le bonheur d'être près de lui. Est-ce que c'est cela aimer ? Dans ce cas là, je l'aime. Séverus Rogue, mon premier amour.

---------------------------------

Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. Si vous voulez savoir d'où je tiens cette idée et ben je n'en sais rien. Peut-être à force de lire des fics, j'ai constaté quelques ressemblances entre ses 2 personnages et j'ai décidé d'écrire dessus. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
